Song Witch
by Kaledena
Summary: The pool of fate is swirling, leaving the young girl to hide from an angry god in a different time... What happens when a man falls in love with her voice someone who knew what it meant. Still, hiding as a harem girl is tougher than it looks.
1. A Powerful Enemy

**A/n: I don't own it! Enjoy! By the way, I'm not sure about Harem life... so I might have a little trouble with that... Ah well...**

_Chapter 1: A Powerful Enemy_

The wind blew through the room, a tunnel made by the position of the tower. It was a comfort to know that her friend was still there. Then again, how could she call wind her friend? Still, it pushed her coal colored hair out of her eyes, and she was greatly relieved to feel something besides the stale air of the tower.

It was in France, by the sea. The small village was about a hundred miles from Paris, facing London. It was an ordinary little town with ordinary people. There was only one thing to differ this town from any other around this time in France. It was a single girl. She was twenty, an old maid already, though her beauty was astonishing.

It was the right in the middle of the Enlightenment. The year was 1701. Still, in this little town Enlightenment values had passed over. They were anxious to get rid of the song witch.

Yes, that was what this young girl was. Almost like a siren, her voice attracted those who heard her. She also befriended elements with her voice, though this was unknown to anyone but her and the elements. She would befriend the elements, ask them for favors by singing to them, just talk to them. Water would quench her thirst, fire would keep her warm, and the ground would move if she were about to trip. There was only one element she would not ask for any favors. That was the wind. The wind was wild and restless. Although fond of her, it always asked for a price.

When she was a child, Melody had run for her life. Wishing to escape she asked the wind for help. The wind abided, and Melody wasn't hurt or captured. Since Melody was a child, the wind only asked for a small thing. It terrified Melody, and she never asked for the wind's help again. Still, the wind was interested in the little singer, and wind followed the child around, though never granting any favors. Still, wind would talk to Melody, and the child found that she did not like this new friend.

The tower was the only unusual thing in this town. It was darker than the water surrounding at night and it stuck out in the day and night. Although its purpose was to keep her in, Melody's spirit was getting restless.

Water was sitting beside her, admiring the view of his own water splashing against the rocks that led into the village. Melody smiled softly at the happy look on her friend's face. His body was made of swirling water, held in by a clear shape. His eyes were the deepest blue, and it sparkled like the sun hitting the ocean when he was happy. He was the happiest out of the elements, and he had been avoiding the subject he needed to bring up for a long time. It shown through his happy cover, and Melody was waiting patiently for him to bring up the subject.

Water couldn't hold in the subject anymore, so his words burst out.

"Wind has a proposition for you, Melody." He sank back into the chair; the moonlight falling through his translucent body and moving distorted patterns on the stone floor.

Melody's small smile faded. "What do you mean?" It was not what she had been expecting.

"He's often spoken with me of this, while both of us crashed against each other…" He took a deep breath and found Melody's eyes. She held his as he spoke, looking into them as if there was something not completely see-through there. "You know that we have to make destruction sometimes. If not… well, humans would not fear us."

"I know." Melody said softly, choosing her words carefully. She stood quietly and found her way to the balcony. The windows were wide opened and that was what started the wind tunnel. She moved her gaze to the sparkling lights above the sea. Wind was to be expected any moment.

"Well… there's something else." Water followed her lead, making sure to stay out of the direct wind. "Time and Fate choose the deaths of the poor sailors we murder… and Wind has a good connection with both of them. He's decided something…"

"What?" Melody asked, moving her gaze back to his face. She was concerned. Water generally did not beat around the bush.

"He fell in love with your voice when you first met, Mellie." Water voice was hushed as he spoke, with a steady growing eagerness. He was worried. It was in his eyes. "Now that you've grown… he thinks he loves you."

"What?" Melody asked, laughing abruptly. "That's a wonderful little gag."

"What's that?" A voice asked, and out of the air formed a man. The man was Wind. He was not made of his element, like Water. They could all choose how they wished to appear. They had appeared to Melody many different ways, and she was used to all of them… except Wind. He had made it his duty to keep his human form hidden from her. He would only ever speak to her through wind, or how Water was in the moment. Melody found herself in awe. He was beautiful. Of course, they were all beautiful. Fire's hair was bright red and she would dance around in happiness and bliss, keeping those she loved warm and burning those who sought to test her. Night would run across the sky, letting his black cloak spread across the land while his sparkling eyes would watch steadily on his beloved land. Water had the energy and happiness beyond anyone else, and when he was human his wavy hair was long and a blue-gray.

But Melody had never seen Wind before. He was not like Wind should be. She had often imagined him as having gray locks and white eyes… with a carefree nature.

He was darker than she imagined- like a stormy day. His eyes were completely clear, though she could tell he was looking at Water. His hair was the color of storm clouds and it went to his shoulders in wavy strands. He was dressed in black pants and a white shirt that would be worn under a dress coat. He was beautiful in a mysterious way.

Still, he terrified her.

She noticed Water's absence of words, and she covered for him. "Oh, nothing. Simply discussing something."

Wind's clear eyes turned their gaze toward her and his intense gaze made her shiver. She went silent, fearful of what her words could bring.

Wind gazed at her for a few moments. It was that nerve-racking stare. It was cold and yet soft at the same time, as if he was trying to measure her. He turned back to look at Water and said a name Melody had never heard before. They both spoke in hushed voices until their voices steadily grew into shouts. Melody had only heard them speak in this language once before- it was forbidden to mortal ears.

Finally, Water sighed and his strong shoulders fell. He glanced at Melody and nodded, touching his fingertips to his lips. Melody exchanged this sign of greeting and leaving.

In the most amazing show, one that human imagery couldn't even begin to point out, Water evaporated slowly, letting his body be caught into the wind that would bring him back to the ocean. When his body was gone, there where little droplets of dew that clutched onto the windowsill before being ripped from their spot to follow their celestial leader. Melody and Wind were alone.

His eyes shot from the open window to Melody and she felt her hair stand on end. She wanted to run away from him and yet throw herself at him at the same time. She didn't understand the feeling. It was almost as though some magic were drawing her to him. She held her ground firmly.

He took a step towards her and she felt the power of wind push at her. Or did it pull her forward? She couldn't tell. Everything seemed to be happening so quickly. Wind was right in front of her, not but a foot from her face.

"Where did Water go?" Melody asked, sounding surprised and scared. She stumbled over her words and tried to compose herself.

"Enki simple had to do something else." He said, his voice deep and quiet.

Melody's eyes looked into his, a look of confusion spreading throughout her face. "Enki? I don't understand."

"Did you think we were really named Water? Wind?" He whispered, bringing his finger to trace side of her cheek. He didn't touch her, however. "No, my dear singer, we're not that simple."

"What's your name, then?" Melody blurted out, wanting to know suddenly.

"Enlil... Thor. Lei Kun. I still prefer Enlil." He whispered, dropping his voice even lower. It was almost like a storm out at sea, where you had to shout to hear above the winds, and when you did hear something it was muffled.

Melody didn't dare mutter the name.

"Why don't you say it?" He asked, his clear eyes running through her, "I'd love to hear it on your lips."

Melody felt her jaw drop slightly. Her eyes grew big. What a name could do to bind!

His clear eyes became sad, but his lips turned into a slight smile. "Perhaps you would rather sing something. Don't let my presence bother you."

"But what?" Melody asked in a hushed voice. She didn't trust herself to talk any louder.

"Anything." He answered, taking a step away from her. He was giving her room to breathe. '_Thank the gods…'_

"_He fell in love with your voice…"_

She took a deep breath and let the air out, letting the fresh air fill her lungs a few times. What would she sing? Something that was only hers… something he couldn't touch, even if he did hear it.

When Melody's voice box began to vibrate and the sound came out of her mouth her eyes closed. It was everything she needed… everything she lived for.

"A million stars light  
This beautiful night  
This is not a night to die  
Let me sing and dance  
Beneath the sky  
I have such love to give...to give  
I want a chance to live"

The wind swirled around her. Enlil was pleased with her voice. She took a deep breath and keep going, trying not to notice his intense gaze.

"Free, free to find my way  
Free to have my say  
Free to see the day

Be like I used to be  
Like a wild bird, free  
With all of life in me…"

She gasped and turned away from him. She was trapped… and she didn't want to sing for him… she didn't want him to love her! She was under his spell! She had often heard of the power of the gods… in the books she read. That was how she communicated with the outside world. There was no other way.

When his hand touched her shoulders she jumped and tried to struggle away. He held her fast and in a moment his beautiful face appeared out of thin air in front of her.

"Someone as beautiful as you should not be mortal." He whispered in front of her face. His perfect lips leaned over and were on hers. She wanted to lash out, scream with all her mind. His hand trailed up her side.

Oh, how many people would be so eager to kiss a God? Melody was not. She did not love him…

Still, she found it was difficult to refuse. Somehow she managed to pull away. Anger was in his eyes. His lips found hers again, and she struggled against him… against her own mind.

"What is it?" He asked furiously. "You don't want my love? You don't want to be a goddess?" He cried this, shaking her.

She was shivering, on the ground. He had tossed her.

He walked to the window and gazed out of it, seething. His eyes were bolts of electricity and he was in the midst of destroying something. "You will be my wife, Melody. Make no mistake." And he was gone, just as water had disappeared, but with a flash of lightening. Melody could only curl into a ball on the floor where she lay and cry.

It was an hour before she could move and call out with her voice to Water. She desperately called out his original name that she had given him. He never came. Her tear stricken-cheeks were burning up when she finally fell asleep on the ground where she was.

When she finally awoke Water was staring at her through his eyes. They were, instead of the usual happiness, cloaked in sadness. She almost didn't recognize him at first.

"Wind?" She questioned, trying to lift herself up, only to fall back down. "It isn't true… you aren't Enki! You're Wind." She argued fruitlessly. She knew what this really meant. She would now become a goddess or die… how could she find a way to live?

She couldn't spend eternity with Enlil! She simply couldn't…

"Shhh…" His voice was a small comfort. It was warm as it always was. She gave a small sad smile and wrapped a watery arm around her. He had learned how to keep her from getting wet. "It's true, I'm afraid." He let her yelp out a sob. "I didn't want to tell you, Melody. I wanted things to remain as they had the day we met. You remember, don't you?" He asked, sounding happy at the mention of their first meeting.

Melody nodded on his shoulder and let the tears run freely. "I was picking flowers…" She whispered.

"…And I heard you sing." He finished when Melody could not. "You had the most beautiful voice… you still do." Melody smiled and sat up.

"What should I do?" She asked, breathing in deeply. "He wants to marry me…"

Enki sighed and nodded. "I know. I've an idea. But you need to promise me you truly do not want to marry him."

"I do not." She said, knowing that Enki was in grave danger. If Enlil found out… she shivered.

"Good. Now, let me explain. You need to hide."

"Where do you hide from wind?" She mused, more to herself than anything.

"I've spoken with Utu- the god of justice. He can help us." Whispered Enki.

"Go on."

Eki's eyes drifted on Melody's face softly. "You're so brave, Mel." He whispered, his voice growing soft. "I'm going to put you in the farthest away place I can. You'll be in the desert... but you must not sing to us- to any of us. He'll hear you if you do. Melody, be mindful." Her eyes stopped wandering and found his. "You could end up in any time. Any place. I"ll try and keep you modest enough. But Melody- _please-_ stay out of the spotlight. Keep the lowest profile you can. I'll find you and come as soon as I can."

And as he spoke, he became distant... His body was fading away... she couldn't see his eyes anymore! She gasped and tried to find him again, but after long she gave up the hopeless struggle and waited for fate to help her out. The first voice she heard was of a man. At first she thought she may have been caught already... it sounded so like Enlil's voice! POwerful... strong. But as she listened there was a different edge to the voice. It was something that only the living could contain. Some pain and agony that was lived through to create someone's insides. How she loved his voice!

Then a woman spoke. It was a handsome voice for a woman, but bathed in too much power.

"... it will make you the most powerful man in Persia."

"Is that a prophecy, or a promise?" he inquired softly. He sounded as if he had smiled.

Melody's vision returned. She was crutched on the gruond, behind a wall. She could simply not see who the man with the incredible voice was!

A very feminine and unattractive laugh hit the air and Melody assumed it was the woman of power.

"That, my friend," she said silkily, "is entirely for you to decide."

And Melody heard a door shut, along with footsteps walking toward her. She looked down. She was covered in red and goldmaterial, with a veil reaching across the lower part of her face. She smiled, thinking how it must go with her black hair.The powerful woman turned the corner and looked at her, smirk littered cross her pretty face.

"For someone who's new here, you sure keep your pretty little nose out of other people's business." Her voice lost the mocking tone and she smiled, though keeping her arrogance in plain sight. "You won't last long in Persia if you continue like that."

Melody nodded and stood quickly, trying to keep her head lower than the woman. She had no idea of the customs, what if she did something completely wrong?

"What is your name?" The woman asked, looking her up and down.

"Melody." She answered, looking to the ground some.

"That's an unusual name... it certainly is a day for unusual things!" She glanced back in the way that she came, a different smiled forming on her red, full lips. What this meant, Melody had no idea. "Tell me... have you ever served in a harem?"

Melody felt herjaw drop but shequickly shut it tight. "No." She mumbled.

"You're a virgin then?"The woman asked, an eyebrow raising.

Melody nodded, feeling blood rush to her covered cheeks.

"Mmh." The sound came from the woman's throat and then she was walking away, leaving Melody to be lost in the harem... a place she was supposedly living. She swore to herself that she would kiill Enki for this.


	2. The Betrothal

_Chapter 2: A Betrothal_

When Melody finally came to her room- she didn't know how she knew it was hers!- she was met with at least thirty giggle harem girls that looked almost identical under their veils. Each were the color of dark honey and they all had eyes of darker and golden hues. Melody felt as out of place as she possibly could. With her light eyes and fair skin, the only thing that matched them was her shiny black hair.

The giggles grew louder when she came in, and she had the distinctive idea that they were talking about her. She was proved wrong, however, as she listened more closely to their words.

"Did you see it?" One of them whispered to the other, letting her bracelets jangle together as she leaned in to share her secrets.

"You don't think he's going to stay in the palace, do you?" Another whispered back. When she walked over to a giant pillow on the floor and sat they looked at her. "Did _you_ see his face?"

"No." She said, looking around nervously.

The girls stared at her in shock for a few moments. "I can't believe you came here! You're so different! How is it that your skin isn't burned to a crisp by now!"

"Well… I don't much leave this place, do I?" Melody asked softly, trying to find out as much as they knew about her.

"Are you kidding? You must be! From what we've seen you're always sneaking off with your head in the clouds!" Another one said, laughing.

"Yes-" One more broke in, "I'm surprised you're still alive!"

"Why can't I leave?"

"Oh! You can leave, with an accompanied guard! And what a bore they are! Sometimes we can go to the shows… but it's still so interesting here! Why would you want to?"

While the other girls continued their gossip Melody weighed her situations. It seemed she would be spending an awfully large amount of time in the harem- for what she didn't want to know. The girls switched their conversations back to the "masked man". The only thing Melody caught was something about his face.

"Who was that man here?"

Again came another moment for the girls to stop and stare at her. One of the younger girls rolled her eyes and stared at Melody fiercely. "The khanum seems… drawn to him somehow. He isn't someone you'd wish to meet. He's…" she paused and looked for words, "_dangerous._"

Melody almost laughed. _Dangerous?_ She could tell them about dangerous any time. Try having an ancient god trying to turn into his immortal bride!

"I heard him." Melody whispered, gazing back into the young girl's eyes. "He sounded… troubled."

And older girl hushed Melody quickly. "Troubled is hardly the word for it." She looked around quickly, as if expecting a stick to come out of nowhere and hit her. Her bright eyes flashed. "We better stop speaking about this- before one of us speaks too much."

Melody pondered the conversation for the rest of the night, finally falling into a content sleep on one of the long pillows spewed across the floor.

A month passed. She became aware of where she could go and where was not allowed. She learned names and traditions. She also had it implanted in her mind that Enki would never come back and she would die a mistress to someone in power. It sickened her.

The man with the voice had come back more than once, though Melody had never seen his face. She made it a point _not_ to know what he looked like. Whenever he came to the forbidden areas she would occupy herself in some other way- or she would simply hide behind a wall and listen to his voice. It wasn't exactly all the stories that got to her- but his voice would simply entrance her! She would follow him and she knew it. And she was supposed to be a song witch!

She had actually wondered if perhaps she had found another song witch. Perhaps she wasn't as alone as she thought she was.

Every time he came back he sounded angrier and angrier. It was troubling. It seemed that the khanum asked many things of this strange man. Every time it got worse. The rumor was that she began receiving him in her private chambers, with only a thin veil to separate them. (Melody had finally gotten used to her _own_ veil.) Melody suspected it was true. She had not heard his voice in days. It was quite depressing actually, and made her want to sing all the more. She was distressed on just how much she was listening for his voice in the shadows… voices usually only interested her- not called to her.

She had contented herself with humming under her breath, but what she really wanted was to sing out something out with all her soul. She wanted to sing to the heavens and grounds, for the plants and animals. Little did she know that a month after she landed into this strange town the twists of fate would be on her once again.

Melody was sitting by a fountain, watching the icy water flow down and down into the drains, with her graceful hand outstretched to catch it.

She was covered in perfume, the smell of it digging through her body and intoxicating her. The incense burned all around her and she took one more deep breath. The customs she had gotten a little better with. She was merely jewelry. She was not used for any pleasure uses at this time- a virgin was apparently highly valued. Still… she had wonderful "courses" on how to please a man once she got her chance. They taught her how to walk, talk, bate her eyelashes- everything she would need to know. When she wasn't taking these classes the time was hers.

The poetry book was opened on the stones in front of her. She had too much on her mind and couldn't concentrate. She was humming a small tune.

Melody had not heard of the masked man being there for at least two weeks. Rumor had it that he was building the shah a palace- a palace of mazes. She looked in the water at her reflection. It was the first time in her life that she wore heavy makeup around her eyes. It made her feel unnaturally heavy. The dark red paint that was on her lips made her skin look paler than it usually was. Her black waves were partially tied up on the top of her head and a shimmering gold veil fell across her face. She wore the harem jewelry and the clicking of the bracelets only added to her growing song.

She was humming lightly at first and before she even realized it she was singing an old song she once heard.

_Chhap tilak sab cheeni ray mosay naina milaikay  
Chhap tilak sab cheeni ray mosay naina milaikay  
Prem bhatee ka madhva pilaikay  
Matvali kar leeni ray mosay naina milaikay  
Gori gori bayyan, hari hari churiyan  
Bayyan pakar dhar leeni ray mosay naina milaikay  
Bal bal jaaon mein toray rang rajwa  
Apni see kar leeni ray mosay naina milaikay  
Khusrau Nijaam kay bal bal jayyiye  
Mohay Suhaagan keeni ray mosay naina milaikay  
Chhap tilak sab cheeni ray mosay naina milaikay_

It was a traditional song of the culture and Melody couldn't help but smile as the soft notes flew off of her lips. It seemed ages since she had last sung and her voice seemed almost a little rusty. Still, she knew that was not possible. After all, her voice did not fade. She never needed to warm up. Every note she sang was like liquid diamonds and gems… flowing like sap out of a beautiful flower. She never even noticed she wasn't alone anymore.

_Man kunto maula,  
Fa Ali-un maula  
Man kunto maula.  
Dara dil-e dara dil-e dar-e daani.  
Hum tum tanana nana, nana nana ray  
Yalali yalali yala, yalayala ray Man tunko maula..._

_Aaj basant manaalay suhaagun,  
Aaj basant manaalay;  
Anjan manjan kar piya mori,  
Lambay neher lagaaye;  
Tu kya sovay neend ki maasi,  
So jaagay teray bhaag, suhaagun,  
Aaj basant manalay…..;  
Oonchi naar kay oonchay chitvan,  
Ayso diyo hai banaaye;  
Shaah-e Amir tohay dekhan ko,  
Nainon say naina milaaye,  
Suhaagun, aaj basant manaalay._

When Melody's eyes finally cleared from their glassiness she saw a figure standing mute across the room. It was one of the younger harem girls. She gasped and brought a painted hand to her lips. Melody gasped also, and turned towards the water, trying to get the girls look of amazement out of her mind. She didn't want to be seen now. After all… she could be anyone… any girl that was in the harem.

But her fair skin, bright eyes, and hair gave her away. How could she possibly be so different? When she looked back the girl was gone.

When she looked back to the water she saw a familiar friend. She almost squealed with delight. She remained quiet with his look.

"Something is wrong." She whispered in a low voice, so no one would hear her.

"You've sung, Mel. What did I tell you not to do?" After his look his voice softened. "Though I suppose you cannot help it. You were meant to sing. Stop fretting, I don't think he heard you. He's started looking in the past for you Melody. He's going through the pages of history. In three days time I want you're face to remain covered at all time. I want you to talk as little as possible. I want you not to sing at all. _Please_ Mel… Be careful. He already thinks it was I who helped you."

"You did help me." Melody pointed out, laughing.

"Yes well, he's the oldest of us all… He's smart too. Don't be dumb."

As the days feel forward, Melody heard a rumor that the man with the voice had become the khanum's own Angel of Death. It frightened her.

It was in her room when a eunuch appeared at the doorway and told her that the khanum had asked of her something of great importance.

She almost fainted as the man explained what she was to do. She wasn't told much- simply that the shah had asked her to be a wife… the wife of _Erik_. She could only assume that _Erik_ was the Angel of Death. She was almost as terrified as she was with Enlil. After all, she informed of what she must do as a wife… she wasn't ready for this. How could this man force these fates on people? And where was Enki when she needed him?

She was painted up immediately… only to meet her future husband that night. She hoped she wouldn't scream…

**Translation:**

"You've taken away my looks, my identity, by just a glance.  
By making me drink the wine of love-potion,  
You've intoxicated me by just a glance;   
My fair, delicate wrists with green bangles in them,  
Have been held tightly by you with just a glance.  
I give my life to you. Oh, my cloth-dyer,  
You've dyed me in yourself, by just a glance.  
I give my whole life to you Oh, Nijam,  
You've made me your bride, by just a glance.

"Whoever accepts me as a master,  
Ali is his master too."

Rejoice, my love, rejoice,  
It's spring here, rejoice.  
Bring out your lotions and toiletries,  
And decorate your long hair.  
Oh, you're still enjoying your sleep, wake-up.  
Even your destiny has woken up,  
It's spring here, rejoice.  
You snobbish lady with arrogant looks,  
The King Amir is here to see you;  
Let your eyes meet his,  
Oh my love, rejoice;  
Its spring here again."


	3. Meeting the Devil

The woman that painted Melody was deathly silent. Her eyebrows were knit together in concentration as the brown paint was carefully painted on her pale skin. The color would be bright on her because of the difference in tones. She was as still as possible, and not for the painter's sake. She was an old woman and was used to the squirming of the young brides. Melody, however, did not feel like she was getting married. She imagined her wedding to be happy… not terrifying. She did not want to see her future husband. The wedding wasn't until the next day, and she was meant to be with him that night. How could she give herself to a man she never knew? She had an idea.

She knew it would cost her life- or worse- if she protested. That shah or Enlil would see to that. She would have to give herself to the man. She would ask to talk to him first- try to find something about the man she would marry.

The woman's brush tickled Melody's arm and she stifled a laugh. The woman glanced up at her softly and then went back to her work. Melody wondered what other women felt like in her position… people who were shoved through husband after husband. Those in power did not usually stay in power long. Someone with recent power had died- she heard in a rumor. She didn't know whom, though.

She sprawled upon the floor pillows for hours waiting for the henna to try. It would be there for a few weeks to come. Before they had put on the Henna they had rubbed something into her skin and hair, which made her skin look browner. She was soft and she smelled of henna and dried roses. Melody's hair was brushed until it was straight and it was silky as it fell across her already dried back.

They dressed her in an outfit- not exactly modest. She hated the thought of being "presented" this way, but she knew she had no choice.

That night, the eunuch that had told her and a strange man she had never seen before took her to an elaborate door of the palace. The strange man left the eunuch and Melody alone as he went to announce their presence.

The eunuch pushed Melody forward and into the room. There was a curtain between the two men and where they stood. It shimmered and Melody could she shaped play out across the curtain that was cast by dim light. There was a deathly silence, and Melody could feel her heart force into her throat.

The eunuch behind Melody moved and pushed her through the curtain. For a moment all she saw was dim light and a few dark figures. She looked around frantically for a moment, trying to regain her sense of sight. She stopped fidgeting even before she could see again. She could feel someone's eyes on her with feelings that she had never felt before the night Enlil came to the tower. She felt trapped once more.

Her vision came back to her and she noticed the man who she did not know falling away towards a wall. The man in front of her looked in pain, and she did manage to find sympathy. The other part of her was terrified. He was in a swirling cloak of midnight black and his face was covered in a striking white mask. He reminded her of Enlil, and she felt herself backing up. Not again! She truly thought it was the god and she felt herself being steadied by the eunuch's strong arm.

The mask could not hide the ravenous hunger that covered the man's face. She was a little disgusted that it was towards her. That it was _because_ of her.

"Bring her forward." He said.

Melody knew it was not the man she thought it was. His voice was not the same. It was full of anger and it sounded harsh and metallic. Melody was dragged toward him as he stood. The cloak unfurled behind him gracefully. Melody didn't try to struggle as this happened and she was thrown at his feet. He leaned over and pulled off her veil, revealing her huge eyes. Melody almost wanted to spit at him… she wanted to be harsh like the woman in The Count of Monte Cristo. It was a book she had read a while ago- it only took her a few days but she was entranced by it. In the book the girl, Mercedes, has to fight off a man who loves her when she is in love. Of course she ended up marrying the man anyway… she wouldn't think on then.

"How old are you?" The man demanded harshly.

Melody racked her mind for a moment. Why would she lie about this? Perhaps she was too old to be a virgin? She would say she was a different age, just to make sure.

"Fifteen, master." Her voice was barely audible.

"Have they told you what's expected of you?"

"Yes." Melody answered, sure she was with Enlil now.

"Very well. I have seen what lies behind your veil, my dear…. Now you shall be accorded a reciprocal honor. Come forward and remove my mask."

Melody did not move, seeing Enlil and feeling him grabbing her shoulders.

"To refuse me now is to refuse the shah himself," the man's voice said steadily. "If you resist I shall take you by force and then return you to execution at his hands. But only come to me willingly for this one night and I swear you shall go free at dawn. One night buys you the rest of your life and the means to spend it in honorable comfort. And perhaps, after all, that night will not be so terrible as you fear…"

As he said this he extended his hand toward her, but Melody shrinked away, unsure of what to do or say. She pressed her hennaed fingers together.

"You would rather die than lie with me?" he demanded with pained disbelief. "You would truly rather die?"

Melody was about ready to collapse and start into a hysterically cry, but she knew she was stronger than that. She took a deep breath and let her voice become strong.

"If you'll consent to talk with me a few minutes." She said, though still soft. "I'll do whatever you want."

Melody could sense the shock of everyone in the room. It seemed that everyone's jaw dropped to the floor. The man stared at her with almost fixed horror!

"Well?" She demanded gently. She could almost laugh- a harem girl demanding an answer!

The man nodded slowly and waved a hand to make the two other men leave. His eyes never left Melody's face. When the door beyond the curtain closed the man in front of Melody took a step away and turned, clearly trying to hide some emotion.

Melody remained silent. She was at a loss at what to do. The man turned back. "Talk?" He questioned.

Melody nodded.

The man let out a pained laugh. "What do you wish to talk to the Angel of Death about, my dear?" His voice was harsh again and Melody had to stop the wince.

"Are you the man that comes to the harem to speak with her?" She asked, listening desperately for the voice of the man she heard.

The man was shocked by the question, but remained calm. "Why don't you remove my mask and see? No doubt you've seen that man's face."

Melody shook her head. "No… I've heard his voice."

The man laughed, "And?"

"I wish I could hear him sing." She answered quickly. She gasped and brought a hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry, Master… I- I… forgot myself for a moment."

"Don't apologize." He answered harshly. "And stop calling me Master. I'm simply Erik."

"Erik." She said softly.

"And you, my dear? What name was given to one so courageous?" He said, mocking her.

"Melody." She answered, looking to the floor.

"Can you hold a melody?" He answered in a raspy curse.

Melody looked to the floor, not wanting to answer. She studied the tiles below her, waiting for the man to get upset with her and execute her, or worse.

"Well?" He asked, growing impatient.

She knew she could lie. Not about her voice.

"Yes." She said and looked back up to him, her eyes flashing.

"Well then, sing something." He answered, and in a graceful movement he sat upon a chair.

"I can't." She whispered, feeling tears rising. It would be so much easier if Enki had simply taken her voice!

The man studied her for a moment.

Melody was a little nervous under his gaze. She fiddled for a moment before sticking her hand behind her back. She looked around, beginning to study her surrounding. Many trinkets were everywhere, and she briefly wondered what each one was before moving to the next. The place was reserved fir one of the shah's favorite, and she was a little jealous that he could leave. After all, she was always trapped wherever she went- First in the tower… then in the harem… and then in a room.

"You aren't from Persia." Erik said suddenly, and Melody realized that he had been watching her as she studied everything.

"No." She answered.

"You look so different from everyone. Are you from France?" He asked.

"D'une petite ville par la mer." She said, and laughed. "Comment avez-vous su?"

"Je circule, mademoiselle." He answered, and Melody recognized his voice as soon as it went from the rasping voice to the one she had heard before. She felt her eyes light up and she took a step towards the man.

"C'est vous! Vous êtes l'homme!"

The man seemed to smile.

"Ne soyez pas ainsi passionnant pour rencontrer cet homme, mon cher." He spoke perfect French, every syllable correct. Melody could have danced. This man was completely the opposite than what she had envisioned from hearing his voice… Though learning that this was the man with the voice- it made her slightly afraid.

His every gesture screamed power, where Melody had pictured kindness and maybe even warmth. This man seemed cold to the touch, although. How could she warm up to him? She was meant to sleep with him within minutes. In fact, her time to talk with him was rotting away, and she couldn't think of anything to ask.

"He doesn't seem as bad as they say." She said softly, looking at the mask the covered him.

"Do you know what they say, Melody? Does it reach as far as the harem?" He asked, standing in a swift motion, coming close to her side. "Have you heard what this man has done?"

Melody's breath caught in her throat as her came within an inch of her. He never touched her though. Still, Melody was terrified of him- she wanted to run. She _had_ heard the stories. She hadn't wanted to.

"They say he is an angel of death… though I admit that I've never seen any proof." She answered, taking a step away from him. She didn't trust herself so close. She would scream…

"Then why do you move away?" He asked gently, moving even closer to her. He was too close to her. "Are you afraid?"

"No." She answered too quickly, for as she spoke his hand reached out for hers. When his deathly cold hand brushed against hers she tried to pull away. His grip was tight and she was shocked to find that it was her own hand pulled off his mask!

She did not scream. Her eyes grew wide and her pupil's shrank, but she could not scream. His face was severely deformed, except for a small section by his mouth. The entire skull was exposed beneath a thin, transparent membrane grotesquely riddled with little blue pulsing veins. Sunken, mismatched eyes and grossly malformed lips, a horrible gaping hole where the nose should have been. He looked like he should have been dead for a couple of weeks. His hair was like a regular persons, it was a brown mass that was shoved back across his scalp. In the light she saw bits of red in the color. Melody wanted to bury him and run.

She noticed that he was watching her with a reaction that was well beyond his age- although he was older than her! His mismatched eyes were hard as he watched her reaction. She realized in the small instant that he was expecting it. This had probably happened every day in his life. But how could the reaction be any different? It was, after all, human nature, was it not?

His sad, hard eyes switched to anger in a flash.

"What?" His voice had gone back to a cold shrivel. "No screams? No happy gasps? Do you know how much I've made by simply revealing my face? _Don't you want to see?_" He mocked, grabbing her around the shoulders, digging his fingers in. She knew it had to be Enlil! It had to be! It was the same voice, the same grasp!

She tried to move away but he held her fast. Her eyes lowered into a glare and she felt her eyes burn hate. "Let go." She said stubbornly. This response seemed to through him off of his murder track, because his eyes grew wide and he seemed like he didn't know what to do for a moment. Melody took this second to pull away from him and her feet carried her anywhere but where she was.

"Get to your room Melody." He said, the tone in his voice stranger than it had been. She didn't even look back as she ran into the first room- a bedroom- and closed the door behind her. She shoved the door closed behind her and shoved the lock closed.


	4. What the Khanum Asks

The air seemed somewhat warmer in the room- it seemed easier to breathe. Melody let it soak through her. She was tense and her hands were still shaking. Even the air could not cloud her mind into blissful peace.

Her hand rubbed at her wrist- where he had pressed his deathly bony fingers into her skin. She blinked away tears. What was she to do? And when was the wedding? Was she even going to be married? She shrank back against the door and took more deep breaths, trying fiercely to calm her nerves. He pulse was in her throat and she felt like she could scarcely breath.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

It wouldn't leave her!

She body slid down the door and she curled up at the bottom of it.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Why couldn't she have been hiding in a better place?

She knew that this place was perfect, Enlil would never suspect modest little Melody to be dressed like this and giving herself to anyone but him. She shuddered, picturing herself becoming the goddess and having to please Enlil in his bed. She laughed. Wasn't that what she was doing to get away? Perhaps it would be easier to just give up. It certainly wouldn't cost so many people there lives… and perhaps she could do good being the goddess of music. There wasn't one. Music was all human's creation, although they praised the gods' for these things. Melody was astonished when she herself her this. Still, she trusted Enki. He wouldn't lie to her.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

She awoke to someone pounding on the door, pushing it open against her back. She moved quickly and an older woman came in, carrying some thankfully more modest clothes. Melody observed this woman and smiled gratefully at the act of friendliness the woman showed in smiling back.

"Good morning." She found herself saying quietly. The woman's smile grew.

"At least you've remained sweet. Most girls who go through somehow think they're better than I am afterwards. Excuse me… it's probably not my place to say so." She answered. She was an older woman with a stern look, but soft eyes creased with kindness.

"It's fine. I'm glad somebody will at least speak with me." Melody answered, "I'm Melody."

"I am Anayasa, I'll be getting you ready. I'm surprised the master's let you stay. Although I don't know him… he's… troubled." She chose her words carefully.

Melody nodded. "I didn't even say anything…" She sighed. "I can understand why."

"Yes… you have quite a task, my dear." Anayasa's skirts moved as she placed the dresses on the bed. "Well, he was right."

Melody looked at her curiously.

"You're skinny as a twig. Don't they feed you girl's in that harem?"

Melody laughed for the first time in what felt like days. "I'm not sure… every few days…"

The woman laughed with her.

"The master's waiting for you in the courtyard. I'd hurry- he probably won't wait long. The khanum's asked for his presence again." She sighed. "That woman doesn't even know she killing him."

"What does he do for her?" Melody asked. The woman's eyes grew a little and she closed them, giving a sigh.

"You'll see, young Melody. You'll see."

After dressing in silence, Melody slowly walked to the courtyard. She made sure to cover her face, remembering Enki's warning. After all, Enlil could be searching this world at the moment! The place was beautiful. Swans were swimming in the fountains…. It looked like a male version of the harem. 'I'm stuck again.' Melody thought to herself.

The man known as Erik was sitting cross-legged on a cushion covering the floor. He was watching the sunrise with an unreadable expression. Melody didn't realize it was so early. She found herself smiling. It had been a while since she had seen the sky. She found herself staring at this sunrise in all its wonder and beauty. She had never seen the sky in Persia and she found it was one of the most beautiful things. The sun's rays traveling up the sand… reaching the city. Melody gasped when she noticed the poverty of all the people. It was horrible! It was so high up! She didn't get a good view. They lived in the dirt!

"Horrible buildings, aren't they?" Erik sighed and stood, "A city's capital is only as good as its poorest house." He said this with hatred, and Melody could only assume it was for the shah and his means of wasting money.

"I'm more concerned about the people living in those houses." Melody answered, giving the house a last glare.

"You look lovely, mademoiselle." He said, turning the attention away from the muddy houses.

Melody gave a weakly forced smile. "Thank you, master." She answered, looking to the ground.

"I want- stop calling me that." He said uncertainly, looking away from her quickly. Melody noted that he was shaking. She smiled softly, noticing how completely nerve-racking it all must be for him. Suddenly she didn't feel as afraid.

"And in the presence of others?" She asked, her own head tilting to look at him more. She didn't need to. He had regained his composure somewhat. He looked up at her. "You can address me as you please in the presence of someone else. While it's just us, however, I'd like it if you called me Erik."

"Ever-ruler." Melody whispered more to herself.

Erik looked at her questioningly.

"You're name in Norse means 'Ever-ruler'." She said, laughing slightly.

"You're educated." Erik said, eyes wide.

"Before I came here," Melody spoke softly, choosing her words carefully, "I read a lot."

"Were you in a wealthy family?" He asked persistently. "Those in lower statues would not know how to read and they would not have the money."

"I was _taught_ by a friend… someone… who knew- how to read, that is." Melody stumbled over the words, she had already admitted enough. After all, it was the god's who had taught her how to read. She was put into the tower when she was very young, giving books and food to live. They didn't care whether she could read or not. Melody shivered, remembering some of her earliest childhood memories- being in the tree, milking a cow… being locked in a tower.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, taking a few steps away from him. She was fighting back tears, pushing her body to its limits with corking herself up. She hadn't thought of the farm in years! Why should she? "I-"

"I'm sorry, my dear." Erik interrupted her. "I have to leave… the khanum has asked for my presence. I won't be back until very late. Feel free to explore this house." In a few swift moments he was close to the door.

"Erik?" Melody choked out, still trying to conquer her own emotions.

He turned, looking at her sharply.

"Don't you ever feel like putting her in one of those death-traps you've made?" She asked, knowing what she said could get her killed. She didn't mind at that moment. If it offended him she wanted him to kill her… it would be better than hiding…

Erik was taken by the question and he laughed! It was more of a chuckled than anything else but the sound of it made Melody's blood rush to her head. It didn't matter what he looked like, he sounded amazing! "Yes, my dear, I'm afraid my conscious won't let me tolerate her alive much longer."

Melody felt herself smile, but she also was afraid how easily she had said something like that. She began her tour of her new home… no matter how short she may have the home.

"Are you enjoying your gift, Erik?" The khanum asked, a wicked smile washing over her face.

"Immensely," Erik answer impatiently, "Now, to get back to my next trip to the palace."

"Has she sung for you yet?" The khanum continued the old conversation, though the topic somewhat interested Erik. "I chose her specifically because one of the girls had heard her sing. I know you have a small taste for music." Erik sighed. _Small_ taste for music was a little understating, wasn't it?

"I do, Madame. Yet I have not had the pleasure in hearing her voice." Erik answered swiftly.

"From what I hear her voice is magnificent. Someone with your gratitude for music should not miss it." Erik nodded. "Though I must say, she doesn't sing for many people. I should like to hear her sing."

Erik sighed. If the khanum wanted to hear her sing she would sing or she would die. He secretly hoped that the khanum would forget about the girl. She already had him to deal with. The girl didn't need the khanum on her back as well.

"Now, Madame, what is it you've called me here for?" Erik asked, looking at her unnerved face, which was covered by a thin veil. He seemed quite annoyed.

"You aren't to leave the temple for a few weeks. I may have some use for you and I'll need you right away- not after sending camels after you."

"And it the camels were fast?" Erik asked sarcastically.

"You aren't to leave the palace for any reason." She answered sternly.

Erik felt his anger rising, but he nodded and began to storm out of the room.

"Erik." The khanums voice made him want to throw something.

He turned, giving her a glare that she couldn't notice.

"Get that girl ready to sing for me tonight."

"Tomorrow." He answered, looking at her as if he had decided it. Her face gave away her irritation. And before she could say anything he stepped out of the room.

Nadir was walking down the hall when he met Erik. He turned his direction and asked Erik what had happened, and that he could tell Erik was upset.

Erik seemed not to hear Nadir, his pace only quickened. "Erik!" Nadir said loudly behind him, placing a hand on the angered man's shoulder.

Erik stopped and faced the poor man. "She tempts me." He said quietly, though the anger in his voice had not subsided any. "First she wants _amusing_ deaths and now…" His next words were emotionless as he explained how he was now a prisoner in the palace- told he wasn't able to go anywhere. Nadir sighed.

"Do you have an opium, Nadir?" He asked, putting a bony hand on the top of his mask, like a man putting a hand on a child's forehead if they felt sick.

"Yes…" Nadir answered, leading the weary man to his own palace room.

Melody was humming softly as she walked around the area. She let her very quiet humming grow to be higher than possible and than drop to places where a man may sing. She smiled, admitting to herself how much she missed her voice. She stopped soon though, becoming wary of the fact that Enlil could be around any thread in time…

She came back into the rooms where she had been introduced. She walked around the room, examining everything she possibly could. She saw sheets of music, though she couldn't read it. She had never been taught how to read- the god's were unable to produce music and there fore did not know how to read it. She winced as she realized what would happen if she married Enlil. Music would no longer be a creation of mortals; they would have nothing that they could simply call their own. This made Melody's heart ached and she knew that if she were asked she could not manage the world's music. She would make everyone too good… It wouldn't work. Her eyes fell on something she had never seen before. She saw a case and marveled at it, wondering what it could possible be.

Her small finger's unlocked the metal locks and she pushed the case opened slowly. She was met with an object made out of wood. It was beautiful. Holes that looked like "f"s were in the middle, on either side. The lights of the candles danced in the polished wood and Melody's face lit with delight. She picked it up carefully, as though she would drop it any moment.

There was some kind of stick that was also in the case. She picked it up. It had horsehair clipped from side to side. She smiled and tightened in enough so it could slide across the strings. She picked up the instrument and ran the stick across. At first it made a very screechy noise and Melody winced. She laughed at herself. How funny she must look!

She ran the stick across again and this time a softly melody flew out of it. Melody placed her fingers on the strings, pressing them down on a black board underneath them. Her fingers ran up the strings, a haunting melody feel around the room. It was absolutely beautiful and it was a sweet sound. After a few minutes Melody found herself humming along. She wanted to mold into the instrument. She wanted to become a part of it. And she did… Her voice became it's lower counterpart, and then high above it. She smiled and continued, her voice soaring at the same level as the violin. She added words, not sure what she was singing. It didn't matter.

The bow slipped off the strings and she stopped singing. She put the violin down quickly back in the case and shivered and she stared in awe. How had she done that? Sure, she was a song witch, but… but she had never… touched an instrument besides a harmonica… and that was her fathers… and she had never touched it again anyway.

She put her warm hands to her forehead, trying to calm her nerves.

"Do you play?" He asked, and she turned around quickly, almost falling over herself. Melody's mouth was opened in awe.

"Play what?"

"Violin." Erik asked softly, staring at her strange behavior.

Melody stared at him with bemusement. "What's that?"

"You were just touching it a few seconds ago." Erik answered, taking a few steps toward her.

"Oh!" She said, sighing a sigh of relief. She hadn't been found out! "Umm… not really…"

Erik looked at her skeptically, "Pick it up."

"I really can't." She answered quickly, trying to get away.

"Pick it up." He repeated in a forceful way.

She did as she was told.

"Play." The way he said the word made Melody play as slowly as she could, but it was pretty. She tried to stay within the lower regions of the "violin" and she tried to look like she had no idea what she was doing. She was bad at acting at this.

She put it down quickly, and tried to leave the room.

She was caught. "Anything else you've lied to me about? I daresay there isn't much you could've lied about already.

Melody's breath caught in her throat. "I'm not fifteen… I'm twenty." She said quickly.

"How did someone like you learn how to lie so well? Was it taught in the harem or is it just something acquired by a whore?"

"I can't control my destiny. I trust my soul." Melody spat at him, pulling out of his grasp.

Erik's glare hit through her but she simply returned it, his words had hit her hard.

"Sing for me." He spat at her.

"No." She retorted.

"You have to sing for the khanum and the shah tomorrow, you might as well sing now." He yelled.

"I can't!" She shouted, ripping through the door and running into the courtyard.

She began pacing as soon as she was out of sight. She might as well put on a rainbow colored outfit and light it on fire! That would certainly get his attention.

"How can I sing for the khanum and the shah? This can't be happening!" She looked over at Erik, who was watching her from the balcony. "And I can't believe I'm stuck with _that_ man of all people!"

She sat down in a huff.

What was a girl to do?

She would have to sing for them. She had to call for Enki. She did it as quietly as she could, singing softly and only a few notes.

Enki's face swarmed in the water and his face was angry.

"Melody! What do you think you're doing?" He spat at her.

"Oh Water…" She said in despair, letting all her worries spill out of herself, "They want me to sing for them! And… he's… probably going to kill me…"

"Slow down, Mel." He whispered. "Start from the top."

"First, they are making me marry this man! And- he's- he's not even a man, Water!" She said, whispering this last part while coming in close to watch him and make sure she was not heard. "I think-" She paused. "I think he's a song witch like me."

Water's shock was as much as Melody's fear. "I thought you were the only one!"

"So did I." She sighed and kneeled next to the fountain. "The khanum and the shah want me to sing for them tomorrow night… They… oh! How close is he Water?" She asked.

"He's almost half a lifetime away. Melody-" His face distorted in the water. "You can't sing tomorrow."

"I know! But they'll kill me!"

"Can this man that you must marry help you?" He asked.

Melody's eyes went wide. "Well… I think he's mad at me."

"Why?" Water questioned.

"I lied." She said quickly, trying to conceal her embarrassment.

"What?"

"I told him I was fifteen. And I didn't know I could play a violin put I was playing anyway."

Water nodded. "I hope you can get him on your side."

"Do you think it would help if I sang for him?"

"Keep it quiet." Water nodded. "I'll try and distract Enlil."


	5. Floating Songs

The dark gray strands of hair fell across the broad shoulders wistfully. It blew past him swiftly. His shoulders were tense, and his fingers clutched the stone balcony, almost breaking the stone. 

The weather reflected his mood- dreary and angry. The winds were mad with rage and claimed trees and water everywhere. Fires blew out.

He didn't understand it. How could she just disappear? Sure, he could do the same, but he was a god! She was a simple little girl. How could she know anything? Enlil had already decided that it was Enki who helped her. The fool had always had a liking to her. Enlil had already wondered if he loved her. Enlil was not concerned with this. After all, he was the strongest. He could easily win her over Enki. He was like a simple boy standing up to his much-larger father.

Enlil's eye's were glowing in his furry and cracks where forming in the stone where the end of his fingertips touched the white stone.

The building was pearl white, in Rome. The building was a structure that had stood for thousands of years already. All the citizens had run inside because of the storm. They would probably die if they stayed.

Still, the sound of Melody's voice was echoing in his mind. His thoughts revolved around her. If she weren't in the next few hundred years he would have to start breaking skulls.

Once he had her he could make her into the beautiful music god. He could listen to her whenever! Oh, he could hardly wait until that day.

First he needed to find her though. Or, perhaps, he needed to hear her.

Erik's POV 

I've come to find, in all my years, that females are incredibly without reason. From my mother to Christine, all of them have thought in the same reasoning, which I might add drives me out of my head. There are simple solutions to everything. Even I admit that. Still, everything with a female mind is a big deal. How could we be so similar but yet so different?

She paced for a few moments, fighting back emotions that weren't even blind to myself. Then, without warning, she leaned over to the fountain and began to talk to it!

My first thought was that this girl was out of her head. I could certainly do that to someone, couldn't I?

The blasted girl turned around a few times, and I assumed she was calming herself.

Her head changed direction and she was staring at me. I didn't back away from her view; instead I stared at her straight on. The wretched girl would die if she didn't learn how to obey.

It didn't matter to me, however.

However, she was an innocent girl. How could they expect her to do what they would say? How could she expect to live?

It made my blood boil to realize that they probably dragged her into this life since she was a child. She was probably forced to lie to me by the way she was simply brought up. She was being forced to lie with me if I chose it. It made my heart retch. How could they force her? I knew how dreadful I was. I didn't pretend to be better than that. Still, was I simply so bad that she would rather die?

No. She had consented to it. She didn't realize that I would have taken her then if she did not leave and lock herself in her room. The only time I felt more lust to an unsuspecting girl was when Christine dressed in that damn wedding gown.

It's lying on the floor, a few feet away from me. For some reason it figures that it would haunt me even know. The Persian has long ago left to leave me with my thoughts. It's rather amusing, really. After all- he did warn me. Still, I might as well document this part of my life that went unnoticed. It was the most important next to this whole scheme with the Opera Ghost. However, where was I?

I chose to walk away this night. She looked like she was ready to come back. I didn't want to deal with a stupid girl at that moment. Even with an education, how could she be so exasperating? Why wouldn't she want to share her voice? It couldn't have been that bad! I had heard myself that she was spectacular. I realized that this could indeed be the reason.

Instead, I contented myself by grabbing my opium stash. I was drugging up on it quite often, and I already knew that I should have stopped.

I was so weary when it came to the khanum. My planned murders where not "amusing" anymore. How could someone be so sick? My eyes were drowning in blood. As of late that was all I could see. There was hardly any music filling my life anymore- how could I play anything but sickening death? I was surrounded with death and it was disturbing even me. The levels of my mind were being explored in places I didn't want to go. How could I dare go to these places?

The opium somehow drowned out this constant river of blood. I could think of something else- however small that time was when I was free, or as close to free as I could get. But it was either this or my life. I began to wonder, did it really matter? I had been so close to ending my own life… what if I simply let them end it for me?

I could have laughed at myself. I knew I wouldn't do that, even at that time. Why should I make it that easy for everyone else to get me down? I've always put up a fight- why should I have stopped then?

The next day came quickly. I had not so much as looked at the foolish girl- Melody. I imagined that she was still angry with me. I didn't matter- she would sing. And then she would lose to me as well, for I would be there to hear her.

The room was painfully small. The khanum and the shah sat next to one enough, the shah at a higher level. The devilish woman gave her son a smug look and he smiled at his mother. But how could he not believe that his mother was the purest good? It was a belief in Persia.

Melody was positioned in the middle of the room, and a few others of higher statues were around the circular room. It was like any other room in the palace… marvelously over-done.

Melody's eyes were closed- she looked terrified at first. When I looked harder I realized that she was much more angry than she was afraid. That girl had such a temper- I couldn't believe it. I would have thought that they would have brainwashed her long ago. Ah well, I wasn't exactly complaining. I was endlessly tired of everyone's plainness. Melody opened her eyes and her glare hit both of Persia's rulers. The shah gave his mother an annoyed look, but other than that they didn't seem to care.

"What shall I sing?" Melody asked, and received an even more disappointed look from the shah. He was too used to being babied. I wanted to put my thin fingers around both of their necks.

"Anything." The shah said quickly, as though he was wasting his time.

Melody seemed to think for a moment and the eunuch behind her pushed her slightly- telling her to hurry up. I'm not sure if any one else heard the girl's growl. I certainly made a smile come to my face. She went into a good position. I had not even heard her warming up, and I wonder.

As soon as the first note flew out of her opened mouth I was trapped. I had never heard anything so… marvelous. Her voice was perfect. The pitch was stunning and although her anger shown ten times over she was still relaxed. I found myself staring at her. Only in the middle did I realize that she sang a requiem. I could only guess why.

Her notes went up and down the scale, though it seemed impossible that she should remember the intervals _and_ succeed with them without even singing beforehand! I could have struck her for not showing me this the night before.

Everyone else seemed as shocked as I was, though I must admit that I was the worst. When her mouth closed quickly, as if opening her mouth were poison, I silently wished that she would never stop.

The room was silent for a few minutes.

The shah was the one who starting clapping. Melody didn't seem very happy about the reward for her work.

**Enlil's POV**

The notes struck against me hard. I had been listening for her throughout my search. I was at least twenty years off, and perhaps half way around the world from where she was. Still, I found her within moments. I wouldn't let her see me at that moment. So instead I studied the surroundings and noticed that she could only get to Persia in the 1800s was with Time and Utu. Nothing could be done with humans unless Utu examined it first. I made a mental note to get back at them later. At that moment her song was filling me with something I had never felt before. I would have taken her with me then, but something deep inside made me want to see how she was faring in this new life.

She was escorted next to the shah, who still stared at her in wonder. There was something else in his eyes- lust. Her face was hard as he complimented her. She said something icy back to him and he laughed. The khanum glared at the girl as if she were a fly that needed to be squashed.

When she left she was escorted by one of the shah's un-whole men to a room- I could only imagine this was where she was staying. A man in a mask came in. She looked at him with hatred. I would just have to leave her there for a little while. After all, she had tried to run away from me. Didn't she deserve a little pain? I went to rest. Since I found her it would be easy to find her again. Besides, I was exhausted.

**Erik's POV**

Melody was sitting on a cushion stretched across the floor when I arrived. I masked my surprise in my body motions. No sense in masking my facial emotions, was there? She only looked up when I spoke her name. Her look was unbearable.

I realized in that moment that her voice had made me fall completely in love with her.

I know, Erik, not the first time that's happened. If you paid attention the first time... Ah well, it was a little different with this girl.

I reacted differently with her than I had with Christine. Maybe it was because I knew that Melody belonged to me. I could have her whenever I chose it and I didn't mind that thought. Still, I couldn't force her. It was somehow a comfort to my soul, however.

I was surprised that Nadir hadn't quickly found me and told me something useless. He, of course, was famous for such an act.

Melody's gaze fell into my own eyes and I wanted to close them and block out this sight before me. Her bright eyes were filled with hatred as she glared at me. To her, I was a monster. How could I force her to do such a thing if she didn't want to? Why didn't I fight harder for her freedom? Suddenly I felt that all of this was my fault. Suddenly I got very angry all at once. I was like an animal backed into the corner.

The moonlight from the courtyard fell on her hair and made it shine. Everything was too much.

"Mademoiselle…" I said stupid, and she looked away.

"You shouldn't grace a common whore with such titles." She hissed at me, and I felt myself getting angrier by the minute. How dare she? I owned her! I realized that by thinking as such only made it true that I thought of her as a whore. I sighed and looked at her achingly.

"Forgive me." I whispered- choked out.

She glanced up at me and seemed to study me for a while. She sighed, looking at my expression.

"Why the change of expression?" She asked softly- still slightly wary of me. I didn't blame her.

I sighed. "Your voice…" I was having trouble keeping my voice steady. "It… struck me."

She nodded. "I know. I seemed to have struck many people this night." She laughed. "But I swear, if the shah looks at me like that one more time I'm going to scream."

I laughed despite myself. "You realize what you speak is treason."

She nodded and laughed slightly, more to herself than anything. "Well, at least I can shock them before it matters."

I smiled and sat down next to her. "What are you?" I found myself asking before I could stop the flow of words.

She smiled and glanced up at me under her clean-shaped eyebrows. "You really want to know?" She asked seriously enough.

I stared at her.

"Back in my home, they call me a song witch." I stared at her skeptically but she looked honest enough. I knew she was not lying. When I didn't answer she sighed and looked away.

"You didn't even warm up." I said, more stated.

"I'm betting that you don't either." She whispered, and I had a quick intake of breath. How she knew that, I had no idea.

"I'm almost certain that you're one as well." She said honestly, as her eyes stared through me. I laughed it off.

"And not warming up is the only reason you think that?" I asked harshly, making her lose her smile. I wanted to apologize for at least that… also for not believing her.

"Well, there's something else…" She admitted, "But you won't believe me yet. Not only that but I've been forbidden to speak about it."

That made my heart soar. How? Was it possible she even thought about spending more time with me?

"Are you hungry?" I asked stupidly, after finding nothing else to ask her- or dare to ask her.

"A little." She admitted, standing awkwardly as I reached my hand out to help her up. She didn't take it. I could she in her eyes she was worried about something important.

I had the servants bring us any kind of food that she wanted. I didn't eat anything, but she ate. In the middle of her food she glanced up at me uncomfortably. "Aren't you eating?"

"No." I said quickly. "I ate something earlier. But you go ahead."

She nodded a little and put a little more food in her mouth. I smiled. She looked up at me uncomfortably and smiled a little. God she was beautiful when she smiled.


End file.
